


Ruin Me

by senshi_ducky



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi_ducky/pseuds/senshi_ducky
Summary: Macy lost the only man she has ever truly loved. Harry lost his brother who he hasn't spoken too in five years. A friendship is born at the support both of them are able to give to each other over the same person that they loved and lost.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jimmy/Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HAVE TRIGGER WARNINGS: This will have substance abuse, so please do not read if that is a trigger.  
> This is be a sad/painful and slow burn fiction. I will be updating the tags as I get new chapters out. I don't want to spoil and Mel will have a relationship 😉 I just haven't decided on who I want to pair her with! Which is why she isn't in the Relationship tags :)  
> I hope you enjoy this short little chapter to give you a taste 💕  
> Oh and sorry if my summary sucks 😁

_Macy POV_

It only took two words for Macy life to change. Parts of her world crumbling down as the words left Jordan’s mouth. Her breathing felt short, a fog forming inside of her head as her cheeks were damp by something wet. She didn’t even notice as her legs gave out, the slight humming in her ear so she couldn’t even hear her sisters as they tried to comfort her. All she noticed was this pain in her chest. Everything after that was a blur, but the feeling of her heart being ripped out of her chest would be the only feeling she would know for the next few months.

**3 weeks earlier**

Macy slammed the cup on the counter in frustration, as she glared at the man standing not even five-feet from her.

“Why are you fighting with me on this? Actually, why have you been fighting me on EVERY. LITTLE. THING. You have been picking fights with me for the past month over things that are so small!” Realizing that her words might be coming off harsh, she took a deep breath before looking at him again. “Jimmy…just talk too me. I just don’t understand why you need to fight with me on everything and not talk to me about it.”

Hurt was plastered on his face, but only for a moment before he masked it again with anger. “I don’t talk to you because you will never understand what I go through on a daily bias. No matter how much we talk about you. You will never understand Macy.”

Tears were forming at her eyes at the harsh words that she already knew all too well. He didn’t stop his harsh words at that, “Plus, I haven’t been picking fights. You just have been acting like a stupid bitch and doing shit you should know by now you aren’t supposed too!”

Eyes widen at his word choices, he never has once called her a bitch in their almost three-year relationship, anger started to well up in her, replacing her sadness. She spoke two words with venom in her voice, “Get out.”

Jimmy wasn’t phased by the words, almost like he was waiting for her to speak them as he grabbed his jacket and wallet, “Gladly.”

Next thing she knew the door was slamming shut and tears were forming in her eyes threating to fall as she grabbed her phone to text her sisters. 

_Harry POV_

**Present**

Sighing loudly into his office, Harry hands rubbed down in his face as he looked at his black computer screen. He had been gone for two weeks with his wife, trying to rekindle something that Harry felt was gone. She doesn’t seem to think anything in wrong, but khonestly, she just doesn’t want to lose the money if they were to separate.

Breathing in deeply, he pressed the intercom button to his assistant, and turned on his computer ready to dive into emails. “Yes Mr. Greenwood?”

“Billie, did I receive any important messages that you didn’t put through too my cell?”

Billie was silent for a few moments as he heard shuffling before her voice came though the intercom, “Yes sir. I will bring the paper with the name and number.”

She quickly entered the office with a sheet of paper with the name “Jordan Chase” and his number. Looking up at her, he offered her a gentle smile, “Did he state what he wanted, or who he was? And why didn’t you put it through to my cell?”

She seemed to think for a few moments that made him wonder if she got this message when he left, “He didn’t state what he wanted, nor who he was, just that he needed to speak too you personally. The reason I didn’t put it through too your cell was because when I told him you were on a two-week vacation with your wife, he stated that he could wait till you got back.”

“How long ago did he call?”

“About a week ago.”

“Okay. That will be all for now. Thank you, Billie.”

She quietly left after that letting me look over the name and number. Jordan Chase, the name didn’t seem familiar to him. Picking up his phone, he dialed the number and on the second ring a male’s voice spoke on the other end. “Hello.”

“Is this Jordan Chase?”

“Yes, it is, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with.”

Before Harry could speak, a sob broke out on the other end in the background. It sounded like a female crying and in pain in the background. The sound squeezed his heart for some reason, she sounded so broken even though the phone. 

“Give me just a minute man. I apologize. I will only be a few moments”

There was silent on the other end, quickly checking that he wasn’t hung up on, he went and dived into work emails until the other man came back to the phone. A couple minutes seem to pass by before Jordan voice came though the other end. “I apologize for that. Family matters that I needed to help with. Okay, so I think we were at introductions.”  
  


“We were. My name is Harry Greenwood. My assistant, Billie, stated you called about a week ago, but that you needed to speak to me personally.” The line went quiet yet again before Harry spoke up after thirty seconds, “Are you still there?”  


“Yes, Yes I’m still here.” His voice sounded like it was in pain as he spoke and Harry grew rather confused at why his name would cause pain to this man.” Yes, I called about a week ago Mr. Greenwood.”

“Harry please.”

“Harry. Harry, I called because I have news on your brother…” Before Jordan could go any further, Harry interrupted him.

“Jimmy?” He groaned frustrated at hearing that his had to do with his brother, “Look if he is need of money or help getting out of something. I won’t do it. He drained me enough as it was awhile ago. We haven’t spoken in five years. If that is all I will be going.”

“That isn’t all.” Jordan voice demanding and crisp, but pain was laced in there.

Before Harry could ask what else could his brother want, Jordan spoke the words that made Harry heart drop to his stomach, “He is dead Harry. Jimmy died a little over a week ago.”

Harry’s world came crashing down around him.


End file.
